


Broken Out : The Doom of Freddy

by AbiyuJabbar



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bonnie - Freeform, Chica - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Foxy - Freeform, Freddy - Freeform, Gen, Murder, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiyuJabbar/pseuds/AbiyuJabbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Five night at Freddy's story. This story maybe have eight Chapters. But i'm still doubt if it's too much or less. Well this story told about an event where purple guy will be the Springtrap. You will read as Animatronics and Purple Man perspective. This story will full of blood at the end for sure. I hope you enjoy the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day before doom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english in this story. I'm Indonesian, although i fluent in English bit i'm still learn how to use grammar properly. I hope you give some comment and likes

Broken Out The Doom of Freddy

 

\--- January, 1994

07:13 PM

Freddy’s Fazbear Pizza closed it’s door a few months ago. The Animatronic abandoned in that rooted and dirty place. Freddy the leader felt lonely in that place. Bonnie and Chica worried about his condition. He not only covered with dust, his feeling was covered with dust too. Now his heart is dirty with revenge and angry feeling. His heart was slashed and cut by kid’s word.

“How dare them said that word to us” Said Freddy with angry expression.

He can’t resist it anymore. For a long time he buried his feeling since the first day he fooled by those kids. Now it’s time for the real revenge.

“I want a real revenge. We can’t revenge just threatened and killing the night guard in this crazy place” Said Freddy as he walk toward the bordered front door.

Bonnie walk out from the stage toward Freddy.

“Freddy, you can’t do that” Said Bonnie as he touch Freddy’s shoulder.

“Don’t order me!  I have to do this” Said Freddy as he throw Bonnie hand away from his shoulder.

“This place is cold enough to make our metal frezee. You don’t know, it’s winter. You gonna Frezee yourself up out there” Said Bonnie to reassure his friend.

“Why you always want to be the smartest person here?” Said Freddy as he ready to kick the door off.

“Don’t do that please. Revenge won’t solve any problem. Maybe this is our fate. You can’t just run off like this” Said Bonnie wisely.

“So, what we gonna do to end this?” Asked Freddy.

“Well, we have to wait. Everyone must be die in the end. God will takes our soul one by one”Bonnie answer.

“Huh... It’s complicated. I think it’s a curse. Why we can’t just rest in peace? Maybe because That Marionette put our dead body in this suits” Said Freddy.

“That’s the truth Freddy” Said Bonnie as he grabs Freddy’s Soulder.

“Huh... you right. Maybe i can’t do this” Freddy realize his action.

“That’s my Freddy hehe...” Said Bonnie.

“Why you told me about this today?” Asked Freddy.

“Well, i just wait you do this“ Said Bonnie.

“heh.. you’re smart” Said Freddy.

“So, how about we play some music?  I play the guitar and you sing!” Said Bonnie.

“Okay, it’s gonna be fun” Said Freddy as he walk to the stage followed by Bonnie.

Finally, Freddy felt happy after that long conversation. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chica sits on a chair. She was accompanied by Foxy. They talk about anythings.

“I miss Mangle” Said Foxy Sadly.

“Well she’s just robot” Chica Answer.

“I know, you’re robot too” Said Foxy Gloomy.

“Well i’m a human spirit, not just robot remember?” Said Chica.

“Yeah, i know. Don’t remind me about the past event okay!” Said Foxy.

“Oh.. yeah... sorry” Said Chica sadly.

Suddenly, a music heard from the dinner room. Foxy and Chica noticed Freddy and Bonnie played a song. It’s Jingle Bells song.

“Hey, let’s go out to the dinner room. I want to see Bonnie and Freddy play that song” Said Foxy as he walk out to the dinner room.

“Okay, it’s gonna be fun” Said Chica as she followed Foxy.

Chica felt happy. She can saw Freddy totally happy today. When christmas came a week ago, he didn’t celebrate the Christmas. He barely celebrate it with happy feeling. Chica said inside his heart. “Freddy, i never see you like this. You’re very happy today. I hope you’ll feel happy forever” Chica said that word with tears came out from his eyes, but he wipe it out before the three male animatronics saw it.

After Jingle Bells, they sang another songs that make them happy. They sang the songs until afternoon. After that, they do a story telling. This took a lot of time until midnight. When the clock pointed at 12:00 AM, they take a rest in their own place.


	2. The Good Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter show how purple man get into the Pizzaria and kill all animatronics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly what the name of the room where purple man and springtrap hide, so i named it safe room. Well once again, sorry for bad grammar, I'll improve it. I'm reallty appreciate with comments and likes

\--- January 1994

06:17 AM

In that time, all animatronics still enjoy their dream. They slept comfortably. It’s looks like they can’t wake up by a loud noises. Foxy dreamed about he become a pirate leader. Freddy dreamed about he become a good singer. Chica dreamed about she become a chef. Bonnie dreamed about he become a rocker guitarist. It’s their usual dream but they can’t reach it.

Snow can be seen outside the windows. Besides snows, a car looks parked in front of the bordered door. The car covered with purple color. It’s really strange. No people dare to step their feet in this place. A man got out from that car. He wore a purple sweater and a pants.

That man is called Purple man. He always wear purple things on his body. When he walk closer to the bordered door, he mumbled. “This is it. I have to do this. I have to save that children. Looks like they trapped in that suits”

Purple Man ready to chopped the woods that bordered the door with his Axe.

“Why you always haunt me in my dreams kids?” Said Purple Man as he ready to chopped the woods.

“I can see your souls trapped in that suits” Said Purple Man.

He finally, chopped the woods that covered the door. He chopped it until the front door can open again. After a few minutes chopped the woods, finally the door can open. He walked through every dinner tables just to reach his destination. His destination is a stage where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica placed.

“Hmm looks like they still sleep” Said Purple Man as he walked to a bordered room.

“Well, this is the safe room, isn’t it?” Said Purple Man as he ready to Chopped the woods which cover the door.

“Huh.. Gonna chopped it again” Said Purple Mans as he Chopped the woods.

Purple Man chopped it hardly. When he done chopping the woods, he entered the room.

“Spring Bonnie, you looks so old and scary” Said Purple Man as he looked at an old yellow animatronic sat in the corner of the room.

“Well this is my right suits” Said Purple man as he walked toward a purple suits.

“Here we go. Purple Freddy will attract their attention” Said Purple man.

He wore that suit and placed his axe on a broken archade machine.

“Huh.. i miss this arcade machine, i ever played it. It’s really fun. But i played it  before i killed that children. After i kill them, i can’t show myself to other people in Pizzeria. I scared if anyone noticed me as a killer. I don’t want it. I don’t want to go into the prison. Huh.. i think it’s time to end this. That kids’s  soul suffer in that suit” Said Purple Man as he remember his old memory.

He walked out from the safe room. He walked like animatronics do. He walked stiffly. After a few second walked through hall, finally he arrive at Dining room. He walked toward the stage. He looks Freddy, Chica and Bonnie slept in stand position.

“I know you already awake, Freddy. Follow me” Said Purple man as he walk to the safe room’s direction.

“Who are you? Are you.. ah.. i think i have to follow him. I’m curious” Said Freddy as he follow the Purple Freddy.

“No... Freddy, don’t follow him” Bonnie Shouted.

“Why, i just want to make sure it’s a hallucination or real” Said Freddy.

“Are you crazy Freddy? We...” Said Bonnie as he was Interrupted by Freddy.

“I just want to check it out. This place is safe anyway, why we have to scared. We are scary, you know?  why we have to get scared with scary things. Think about it? Our soul is thick as steel, how we can get scare. We’re ghost right? A kid’s spirits” Said Freddy with a long sentences.

“Okay.. okay i get it. Just be careful Freddy” Said Bonnie worried.

“I will” Said Freddy as he walked to the safe room’s direction.

Purple Man arrived in safe room.

“Well, just wait for him and i will cut his body” Said Purple Man as he put off Purple Freddy suit.

A few second later, Freddy arrived in front of the safe room.

“Well where that Purple Freddy go?” Freddy asked to himself.

“Hello... anyone here?” Shouted Freddy to the dark safe room.

Purple man took his Axe and ready to ran toward Freddy from the safe room.

“I hope it will work” Said Purple man as he ran toward Freddy.

“What is that sound? Looks like someone running” Said Freddy confusedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must be know what purple man gonna do with Freddy. Just wait for the next Chapters. And i hope you like this second part. I'm appreciate with comments and likes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end of course. You'll see the next Chapter. Sorry again for bad English. Well, I'm really appreciate with any comment and likes.


End file.
